house_of_nightfandomcom-20200213-history
Marked
Marked is the first novel in the House of Night Series. About Enter the dark, magickal world of the House of Night, a world very much like our own, except here vampyres have always existed. One minute, sixteen-year-old Zoey Redbird is a normal teenager dealing with everyday high school stress: her cute boyfriend Heath, the school’s star quarterback who suddenly seems more interested in partying than playing ball; her nosy frenemy Kayla, who’s way too concerned with how things are going with Heath; her uber-tough geometry test tomorrow. The next, she’s Marked as a fledgling vampyre, forcing her to leave her ordinary life behind and join the House of Night, a boarding school where she will train to become an adult vampyre. That is, if she makes it through the Change—and not all of those who are Marked do. It sucks to begin a new life, especially away from her friends, and on top of that, Zoey is no average fledgling. She has been chosen as special by the vampyre Goddess, Nyx. Zoey discovers she has amazing powers, but along with her powers come bloodlust and an unfortunate ability to Imprint with Heath, who just doesn’t know how to take “no” for an answer. To add to her stress, she is not the only fledgling at the House of Night with special powers: when she discovers that the leader of the Dark Daughters, the school's most elite group, is misusing her Goddess-given gifts, Zoey must look deep within herself for the courage to embrace her destiny—with a little help from her new vampyre friends. Characters Major Characters *Zoey Redbird is just your average sixteen year-old girl, who has difficulty passing her Geometry tests in High School, a football jock for a boyfriend and a shallow best friend. Then one day her life is changed as she is Marked by a tracker. Zoey's life is turned upside down; she must transfer to the House of Night or her body will reject the Change and die. When she moves into the House of Night, she changes her name to Zoey Redbird. Her grandmother is her only family support. Her step-father and her mother don't accept her for who she is, leaving her to rely on her friends and grandmother. *Stevie Rae Johnson is roommate and best friend to Zoey who was Marked three months before her. *Erin Bates is one half of the Twin duo. Erin is a blonde-haired, blue-eyed Oklahoma beauty *Shaunee Cole is the other half of Erin Bates. She is a caramel skinned black women from Connecticut. *Damien Maslin is the gay friend of the goup, he constantly provides the daily vocab lesson and male insight in the middle of the girls' drama. *Erik Night is the hottest guy at the Tulsa House of Night and Zoey's crush. *Neferet is the High Priestess of the Tulsa House of Night who acts as Zoey's mentor. *Heath Luck is Zoey's human ex-boyfriend who is obsessed with her and who doesn't know the meaning of the words "It's over." *Aphrodite LaFont is the snotty leader of The Dark Daughters and Sons who's gift from Nyx is visions. She is Erik's ex-girlfriend. Minor Characters *Kayla Robinson is Zoey's former best friend from Broken Arrow. Their friendship ends when Zoey found out that Kayla liked Heath, and even kissed with him while he and Zoey were still sort-of together. She and Heath try to break her out of the House of Night even though this would eventually kill Zoey. *John Heffer is Linda's huband and the 'step-loser'. *Linda Heffer is Zoey's mom and wife to John. *Kevin Heffer is Zoey's younger brother, only briefly mentioned. Reffered to as the "Troll" he keeps bloody video games hidden from his mother. *Professor Dragon Lankford The Fencing Instructor and Anastsia's husband. *Professor Anastasia Lankford is Dragon's wife and the Spells and Rituals teacher. *Professor Garmy is the Spainish teacher at the Tulsa House of Night. *Professor Penthesilia is the Lit teacher at the Tulsa House of Night. *Professor Lenobia is the Equestrian Studies teacher. *Elliott is a young fledgling who's body rejecs the Change, killing him. Zoey sees what she thinks is his ghost later on. *Elizabeth No Last Name is another young fledling who's body rejects the Change, killing her. Zoey sees what she thinks is her ghost after her death. *Nala is Zoey's grumpy kitty.